warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Mikolaj Tomaszewki
Mikolaj Tomaszewki was a known enemy of Warehouse 13, specializing in weaponry based artifacts. First Run-In With The Warehouse A sniper in the Polish Lithanian War at the age of 31, Mikolaj wasn't suppose to live after being caught in a Polish Ambush. It was his locket, that had a picture of his daughter and was fueled by his love for her, turned into an artifact that kept him alive for his military to find him and heal his wounds. As time went on, Mikolaj eventually lost his daughter to sickness, leaving him only with the picture of her and the locket. This furthered the locket's power and turned it into a curse, extending Mikolaj's lifespan much longer than what it should be. Eventually, the Warehouse tried to collect the artifact and bring Mikolaj to rest, but he fought them off and escaped, but not before learning of the unique aspect of Artifacts... The Weapons Master Mikolaj dropped off the Warehouse's radar after a several year search proved fruitless. During that time, Mikolaj had been collecting weapon-based artifacts and amassing a stockpile of them. When he decided to send out Brutus's Pugio, his timing lined up with HARP's newest line-up being assembled and they were put out into the field for the first time. Despite having watched his plans being taken down by the new HARP team, he was actually enthralled with taking on the new set of agents, to see if the Warehouse had gotten any better in the decades since they first met. He then began sending out more and more artifacts, and was surprised that each time HARP was able to prevent any wide-spread damage. Deciding to take the fight to the Warehouse itself, Mikolaj came in contact with Beverly Barlowe and the two of them staged a two-prong attack against the compound as several Eureka residents visited to drop off a biological version of the Y2K Virus. Despite being fended off by Ned Kelly's Rifle that Consultant Lepido was firing, all was not lost as Mikolaj escaped with Dante Alierghi's Death Mask...and newest member of HARP, Nikki Nola. Tracking him down to his former residence in Lithuania, the HARP Agents managed to break in and deactivate all of his artifact traps, including Consultant Nola being fused to a Spartan Shield. Forced to flee, Mikolaj left behind his research for what he believed would be his final trump, The Infernal Artifacts. The Infernal Artifacts The reason that Mikolaj took so long in his revenge against the Warehouse was that during his research, he stumbled across the real origin of the epic 'Inferno', a series of nine artifacts that, when positioned correctly, would cause a portal to a demonic plane to open. Beliving that this plane was truly a 'land of the dead', Mikolaj believed that if he were to follow the steps in Purgatorio and Paradissio, that he could earn his daughter back. Mikolaj's search hit a wall when he learned that Dante sealed the artifacts on his grave using his own Death Mask. This was why he needed into the Warehouse, and thus he used Beverly as a decoy as he snatched the artifact that would begin his trek to reunite himself with his daughter. While being thrown off by the location of Virgil's Staff and beaten by the HARP Agents to the resting spot, he was able to steal it away from them, but not before Consultant Sordens touched the staff first, passing most of the staff's visionary powers onto him. When the new race to collect the Infernal Artifacts began, Mikolaj's luck with disposable thugs fell through, forcing him to start searching and collecting most of the Artifact's on his own, save for Julia Agrippina's Chalice and Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves. Offering to trade the Death Mask for the other artifacts, HARP was double-crossed by Mikolaj who fled to Italy to open the portal and see his daughter once more. In their final face-off, it was Consultant Sordens who personally shoved Mikolaj into the portal and neutralized the ten artifacts, saying that he gave Tomaszewki what he wanted most, to be with his daughter once more. Trivia *Mikolaj was actually a challenge by my best friend to make a villain who was in the Lithuanian Army. I don't feel that I disappointed. Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Warehouse 13 Category:Affectos Category:Characters